<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunset countertops by Astrological</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343201">sunset countertops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrological/pseuds/Astrological'>Astrological</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrological/pseuds/Astrological</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart piece for the OiSuga Valentine's Exchange 2021!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunset countertops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchrococoamy/gifts">frenchrococoamy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for amy! your interests aligned perfectly with what i was interested in, so &lt;3 i was so excited to draw some soft coffee boys for you! i hope you enjoy flirty barista koushi teasing regular after-class customer tooru. </p><p>does oikawa only come into the coffee shop after his last tues/thurs class gets out at 4:45 pm  because he knows that's usually the cute barista's shift? maybe, but that's between him, god, and the seijoh 3rd year group chat where he pines very loudly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>